Breakfast In Las Vegas
by MBInc
Summary: What happens next? SEQUEL TO: Wishing and Hoping. WARNING: Femmeslash. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Sequel to **Wishing and Hoping**

**Breakfast In Las Vegas**

By MBInc

**Part 1**

As Sara entered the locker room she was greeted by Catherine who seemed to have had a permanent smile plastered on her face for the rest of the shift.

Checking no one was around Catherine walked over to Sara, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hmmm, I'm ready for my breakfast now." Catherine said as she looked up into Sara's eyes.

"Yeah me too" Sara answered before she closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

Suddenly the door to the locker room opened, and Catherine and Sara both quickly turned to their lockers.

Both not daring to face the 'intruders' they pretended to be very busy with rummaging through their lockers.

"Hey! You two wanna join us for breakfast?" Warrick asked as he pulled his jacket out of his locker.

"Greg, Brass, and even Grissom are already waiting outside" Nick spoke up "You two have to come. It has been months since either of you went along for breakfast."

Sara gave an apologizing look at Catherine. "Sure. You guys go ahead. We'll be there in a few. Same place as last time?"

"Yep" Warrick said as he and Nick walked off.

As the door closed, leaving Sara and Catherine alone once again, Sara slammed the locker and sighed heavily.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind" she truthfully states.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind, and as she leaned into Catherine she felt soft lips gently kissing her neck.

"Neither did I" the strawberry blonde whispered into Sara's ear. The feeling of Catherine's breath stroking her ear caused a shiver going down her spine.

"But …waiting a little longer never killed anybody" she said.

Sara turned in her embrace and placed her hands on either side of the older woman's face. "I know you're worth the wait."

"Really?" Catherine asked intrigued. "And how do you know?"

"Well, I've already waited for about four years. So I guess I'll survive another hour."

"And after breakfast?" Catherine inquired.

"You're coming home with me" Sara said before she kissed Catherine gently.

**Part 2**

Fifteen minutes, and several fiery kisses later, the women finally entered the diner. At the back of the room they saw Nick waving at them.

Sara and Catherine each slid into a side of the booth, and soon all of them were talking amicably enjoying their breakfast.

Every now and then the brunette would glance at Catherine. They would share smiles, and then they would turn back to their plates.

"So, Sara." Nick said "I told you wishing on stars works."

"Yeah Nick, you were right."

"Whoa. Did I hear that correctly?" He teased.

"Yes you did, and I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Alright, alright, but hey, hearing Sara Sidle telling me I was right…Well, what did you wish? Since it came true, no use to keep it a secret now, right?"

"You wish."

"Haha, very funny Sidle. Now come on, spill."

"It's none of your business" she answered becoming a bit nervous.

"Well, guys. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go home and catch some sleep" Brass said as he stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Greg said "I'm dead-beat"

"I've got to go back to the HQ. I'll see you guys tonight." Grissom said.

The three of them threw some bills on the table, waved their friends goodbye, and left.

When Nick did another attempt at finding out Sara's wish she excused herself and walked off to the toilets.

Catherine, who had been silently following the conversation between Sara and Nick, started to laugh which earned her a playful slap from the Texan.

Suddenly Catherine's cell phone ringed.

"Willows"

"Let's get out of here. I've had it. I want you, now!"

That last statement made the blush, and she didn't really know what to say.

"Catherine? Are you still there?" Sara asked

"Hmmm"

**Part 3**

Catherine's flustered state didn't go unnoticed by Warrick and Nick. Each of them looked at Catherine and then at each other, smug smiles on their faces.

As Catherine ended the call Warrick spoke up "Sooo, who has you this worked up with only a phone call"

"None of your business." Catherine quipped suddenly very interested in the empty plate in front of her.

"Oh, I see" Nick said "You and Sara are conspiring against me."

When Nick mentioned Sara, Catherine's eyes shoot up. She hoped they hadn't noticed.

Nick hadn't. However, Warrick had.

At that moment Sara came walking back to their booth.

"Come on Nick. I'll drop you off. You need your beauty sleep" Warrick joked.

"Yeah right! I'll see you tonight" Nick said to Catherine and Sara, and headed off.

"You two have fun" Warrick smirked as he quickly followed Nick outside.

"Did he just…How does he…Did you?" Sara started.

Catherine shook her head. "I didn't tell him. But he might have noticed my reaction to your phone call"

"Oh…ah well, let's go. I meant what I said on the phone"

With that said Sara stood up paid for both their meals, took Catherine by her hand, and led her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! You keep on reading and reviewing, and I'll keep on writing;-)

**Part 4**

During the ride to Sara's place both of the women became a bit nervous.

Sara sat behind the wheel cruising them through traffic while Catherine was looking outside the passenger's window.

As they stopped for a traffic light they faced each other. Seeing the lust in the strawberry blonde's eye Sara bent forward and kissed her hard. She felt a hand snake behind her neck that pulled her in even more.

Catherine pulled away from the brunette's lips and started to place light kisses behind Sara's ear. Apparently a thing Sara loved really much since a moan escaped her throat the minute those delicate lips reached her sensitive skin.

'Hmmm I must remember she likes this' Catherine thought as another moan reached her ears.

Just as she was about to place another kiss she heard the brunette mumble something.

"Cath…Uh…The light…It's green."

Teasing Sara one more time Catherine now nibbled on her earlobe, and as she moved back into her seat she saw Sara's hands were cramped around the wheel, knuckles completely white.

Sara quickly sped off. 'Just five more minutes. Hang on' She thought as she tried to get her body under control again. She felt Catherine's hand starting to caress her thigh similarly to the ride back from the scene in the desert earlier this morning.

A smug smile appeared on the older woman's face. She liked the fact that she had such an effect on Sara, and wondered what the next few hours would bring them both.

Stepping out of Sara's car into the garage, both women had huge smiles plastered on their faces, and with every action they followed the other.

The elevator up to Sara's apartment seemed to take ages. To both of the women, that is, because in less than five minutes they were already standing at Sara's door.

Opening the door Sara let Catherine step inside. This was not the first time Catherine had been at Sara's, however, it was the first time she really took in her surroundings.

From where they stood, just inside, at their right hand was an open kitchen, left was the living room.

Sara walked passed Catherine, who was still engrossed in everything that made up Sara, and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her towards the back of the room.

Opening a door Sara revealed her bedroom: A mahogany queen-size bed placed against the middle of the back wall. The walls were painted in a sort of beige/soft yellow color, and long, brown curtains separated Sara's private sanctuary from the world outside.

On one of the walls there hung three large black-and-white pictures. The ones on the sides were both showing desert-scenes. The one in the middle was of a busy street in San Francisco.

"Those are beautiful" the strawberry blonde said as she pointed to the pictures.

Catherine was still admiring the bedroom as she felt two arms encircle her from behind. She turned round and the brunette closed the distance between them.

Softly their lips touched. This kiss wasn't close to the one they shared in the car, waiting at the traffic light. However, it was filled with more feelings than all the kisses they had shared.

Sara placed her hands at Catherine's hips and pulled her closer, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Catherine licked at the bottom lip of the brunette, seeking entrance which she immediately granted. While their tongues dueled in a dance for domination Sara lifted Catherine up.

As a reaction to that the strawberry blonde wrapped her legs round the slim waist of Sara making it easier for both to hold on.

Kissing each other senseless Sara carefully moved both of them over to the bed.

**Part 5**

Catherine sat on the edge of the bed while Sara was still standing in front of her. Their eyes locked, and each of them saw in those eyes more than lust. What was about to start between them was more than just a quick fuck.

'It's true' Catherine thought, 'The eyes are the mirrors of the soul.' She had seen this look before in Sara's eyes, but never realized it was directed to her.

The look of pure affection made her feel so loved.

Pulling at the hem of Sara's shirt she embraced the younger woman, her head resting against Sara's stomach.

As Catherine released her grip she pushed up the material of Sara's shirt, giving her access to Sara's skin. Placing kisses on the brunette's stomach she noticed how warm Sara's skin was.

Sara was completely lost in the touch of Catherine's lips on her body, and as the older woman stood up to take off her shirt she willingly let her.

Catherine marveled at the beauty in front of her, letting her hands roam across Sara's upper body.

To even the situation, Sara started to unbutton Catherine's blouse. All the while they were looking at each others eyes intently.

Catherine crawled backwards onto the bed, pulling Sara along the way. The strawberry blonde felt the weight of Sara's body on hers, and as a thigh was placed between her legs a moan escaped her throat.

Sara lifted herself up a bit, leaning on her arms, before kissing Catherine. Starting at her left cheek she placed soft kisses all over the older woman's face. Catherine started to pull Sara closer, placing her hand behind the brunette's neck.

However, Sara wasn't willing to comply and decided to tease the blonde a bit. She sat up and straddled the older woman, starting to trace the fabric of Catherine's bra.

The loss of full-body-contact made both of the women notice how right it felt to be together.

Sara watched in awe how her fingers touching the skin lightly caused goose bumps to form over the path she had just traced.

Catching Sara off-guard, Catherine changed their positions. The brunette now lay with her back on the bed, straddled by the blonde.

As she recalled how Sara had reacted to the kissing behind her ear, Catherine decided it was time for some teasing of her own.

Leaning her head forward she captured the younger woman's earlobe between her lips and started suckling on it.

Hearing the sharp intake of breath from Sara, Catherine's arousal came to such a height that just touches and kisses weren't enough anymore.

So she let her hands roam down Sara's body. As her hands started to tug at the jeans, she felt hands behind her back opening the clasps of her bra.

Blonde curled locks cascaded alongside her face, and fell upon Sara's stomach as Catherine bent over and started to kiss her way to the jeans-barrier that was still restricting her to go any further.

The older woman crawled off Sara and sat beside her. Really slowly she reached for the button and opened it. Intently staring at the blonde, Sara couldn't stand that Catherine was going so slow.

She had to do something to speed things up a little…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**Part 6**

Sara pulled off her shoes making it easier for Catherine to discard her jeans, soon to be followed by bra and panties.

Catherine watched amazed at the toned and well-formed body that lay sprawled on top of the bed.

"Sara, you're so beautiful" Catherine stated sincerely. She straddled the brunette again –who pulled her in for a fierce kiss.

Distracting the blonde with her lips and her tongue, Sara's hand found its way towards Catherine's pants.

As her fingers passed the barriers of cloth she rather felt than heard the older woman moan into their kiss.

Pulling her hand back she heard a whimper leave the blonde's throat. Quickly Sara placed both her hands on Catherine's shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together.

Feeling Catherine's erect nipples against her own Sara couldn't hold it any longer. She had to have Catherine. She had to have her 'Right now' she added mentally.

Sara quickly discarded all the clothes that were left, and now their bodies fully –without any barrier whatsoever– touched each other.

Carefully Sara lay Catherine on her back, and started to kiss a path from her lips down to her breasts. Giving the blonde's nipples a lot of attention Sara directed her body between Catherine's legs.

Still suckling at those delicate breasts Sara felt two hands grabbing onto her hair. Those hands pushed her further down. Not giving in to Catherine's want directly, Sara first went back up to nibble on the blonde's lower lip. Gently tugging the lip between her teeth and soothing with her tongue.

"Sara…I need to…" Catherine breathed heavily.

"Please…Sara…please"

Hearing the older woman's plea Sara decided it was time to give her what she wanted.

With her tongue Sara went all the way down, starting at the blonde's lips down to the nipples once more before continuing her trip downwards.

As the brunette's tongue reached Catherine's bellybutton she felt nails digging into one of her shoulders. Painfully, but pleasantly Sara underwent her marking. A thing she liked; to be claimed by one as being theirs, especially when that person was Catherine.

Catherine felt Sara's tongue connect with her throbbing clit. One hand was still grabbing on Sara's shoulder –holding on as if her life depended on it, while the other clamped the bed sheets.

Repeatedly the younger woman's tongue flicked along the slick clit and folds of the other woman.

Carefully, Sara entered one of her digits inside Catherine, a whimper leaving the blonde's throat as she realized Sara was inside her.

Moving her finger in and out rhythmically Sara could feel Catherine pressing harder and harder into her touch.

Another finger was added by the brunette and the movements became harder and faster. Catherine was almost at her height and she started to pull Sara up again.

"Sara…I…Uhn…I want to see you"

Willingly Sara complied –her fingers still inside the blonde, the motion still in and out.

As their eyes locked Sara could see Catherine was almost over the edge, and with one last flick of her thumb over the other woman's clit she saw Catherine reached her orgasm.

Feeling the blonde's entire body shake with release Sara engaged their lips in a searing kiss.

Placing herself beside Catherine, both of the women just lay there for a minute, trying to find their equilibrium.

Before they realized, they both fell asleep. Arms and legs entwined, cuddled up in each other's safe embrace.

**Part 7**

Catherine woke up about an hour later, still held in a tight embrace by the brunette.

Since Sara was still asleep, Catherine had the opportunity to watch her intently. Studying every inch of the woman that held her in her arms made her feel very content.

Remembering how Sara had let her fly sky-high made a smile appear on the strawberry blonde's face, only to realize that they –well, at least she herself– had fallen asleep almost directly afterwards.

Wanting to return the favor, Catherine carefully extricated herself from her lover's embrace, and straddled her.

Sara only muttered a bit, not fully awake yet. However her body fully accepted the weight of the blonde.

Catherine lowered her head and captured the brunette's lips who –with her eyes still closed– snaked her arms around Catherine's head and pulled her in even more.

As soon as Catherine's lips had connected with hers, Sara had been fully awake. 'Finally' was the only thought that occupied her mind…that was until Catherine grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

Pushing one of her thighs between Sara's legs Catherine drove herself more and more into the brunette.

Sara began to pant heavily as one of Catherine's hands found its way to her clit. Her hands still held captive above her head Sara had to fight every urge to touch Catherine. She had to undergo every action Catherine had in mind…not that she was going to complain though.

Catherine slid one of her fingers inside Sara causing a sharp intake of breath from the brunette. Again both of the women fell into a natural rhythm, and another finger was soon added.

Feeling Sara's slickness over her hand Catherine realized it wouldn't be long before she would reach her climax.

A few deep and hard thrusts later the brunette had also found her heaven on earth. Catherine pulled back her fingers out of Sara's wetness.

Sara, who was still trying to get grounded again, was surprised as Catherine let go of her hands and started to trail a path down with her tongue.

As the blonde reached Sara's slick folds, she started to lap up all of the brunette's juices.

The expert movements of Catherine's tongue caused Sara to come again in no time.

Catherine crawled back up and placed a kiss on Sara's lips.

"I think I love you" Sara said as she closed her eyes and pulled Catherine towards her.

"I don't think I love you" Catherine stated seriously.

Sara shot up thinking this had all been a mistake until she saw the look on Catherine's face.

"I don't think I love you…I know I love you"

"God woman, you shouldn't do that to people" Sara said as a single tear started in the corner of her eye.

Catherine reached for Sara's cheek wiping away the salt drop that had now found its way across the brunette's cheek.

Their lips connected once more, both of the women trying to show the other what they meant for one another…hoping that this was the start of something pure, something beautiful.

Finally, with both their hungers satiated, the two women snuggled together once more to get some more sleep before another shift would start.

**The End**


End file.
